<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Murder, Memes, and Marriage by GayChaosOof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811046">Murder, Memes, and Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayChaosOof/pseuds/GayChaosOof'>GayChaosOof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chat Fics for my favorite shows [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Transphobia, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayChaosOof/pseuds/GayChaosOof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata: i need help hiding a body lol</p><p>Suga: um WHAT</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chat Fics for my favorite shows [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is really bad so idk why anyone would read this. Anyways enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata Shouyou added Suga, Daichi, Kageyama, Tanaka, Noya, and 5 more</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hinata has changed their name to humanbattery</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>humanbattery: Guys I need help</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tanaka: What is it my kohai?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tanaka: Oh wait a sec</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tanaka has changed their name to BestSenpai</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>BestSenpai: better anyways what do u need?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima: You better not be stuck in the janitor's closet again shrimp. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suga: What?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daichi: Again?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>BestSenpai: DJKBGFLDISGCBVHJBDLGYGSCBHDSLHGYDGS</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi: huh?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>humanbattery: u promised you wouldn’t tell anyone saltyshima!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima: I didn’t promise shorty</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suga: Um could one of you explain how that even happened?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daichi: Yeah I’m pretty sure that we all want to know how you got stuck in the janitor's closet of all places</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima: The shrimp is apparently so short that when he’s walking through the hall people bump into him all the time</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima: This ended up with him getting pushed into the janitors closet that was slightly open, then getting locked inside because the janitor came back to lock the door</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima: He would been stuck in there till the end of the day if I hadn’t heard him pounding on the door</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya: KHSJDBGBSYGVJDEU</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya: Shouyou you got locked in the CLOSET!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>humanbattery: shut up Yuu</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suga: Wait, first name basis?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suga: When did that happen!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya: oh wait we never told them did we Sho?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>humanbattery: apparently not, but I thought it was pretty obvious</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suga: What was pretty obvious?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya: me and Shouyou are dating lol</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suga: wait WHAT</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>BestSenpai: pfft I thought everyone knew this apparently not tho</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daichi: i didn’t know either</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya: wait, the team mom AND dad didn’t know of this?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>humanbattery has changed Suga and Daichi’s names to Sugamama and Dadchi</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>humanbattery: there all is right in the world now</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>BestSenpai: wait hinata didn’t u say you needed help or something?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>humanbattery: oh yeah i accidently knocked out this guy who was bad mouthing yachi, but now i’m pretty sure he’s dead since he hasn't woken up at all</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dadchi: wait a damn minute</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sugamama: Language</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dadchi: dang*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya: WAIT A SEC SHOUYOU COMMITED MURDER</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima: not really surprised</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi: wait why</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima: Once when we were at a practice match with Nekoma, Hinata heard some people gossiping about Kenma, so he ran over, jumped up, and kicked them in the face</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dadchi: Hinata!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>humanbattery: I feel no remorse</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama: hey u want me to help u hide the body idiot?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>humanbattery: sure bakayama!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima: he’s probably helping cause he knows that the other idiot can’t lift the body cause he’s so small</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>humanbattery: asshole</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sugamama: Hinata!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>humanbattery: im not taking it back</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama: hey dumbass, u gonna help carry the body or not</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>humanbattery: yeah just a sec</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>BestSenpai: wait Hinata u were serious</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>humanbattery: yeah lol</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dadchi: i stg im gonna die with how much bullshit i have to put up with on this team</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flexibility and Break-ability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata use to be in gymnastics, someone come out, and people fall down flights of stairs</p><p>Names<br/>Hinata: humanbattery<br/>Kageyama: milkboi<br/>Tsukishima: lamppost<br/>Yamaguchi: Llamaguchi<br/>Tanaka:BestSenpai<br/>Asahi:JesusOurSavior</p><p>I think the others are pretty obvious.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm accepting ideas and criticism since I'm not that great with that fics. Anyways hope this is okay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nishinoya has changed their name to RollingThunder</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>RollingThunder</em>: Oh Shouyou~</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery</em>: nope</p><p> </p><p><em>RollingThunder</em>: awwwww why?</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery</em>: because I dont want to</p><p> </p><p><em>Dadchi</em>: Don't want to do what?</p><p> </p><p><em>RollingThunder</em>: Hinata won't show you guys his gymnastics skills!</p><p> </p><p><em>Sugamama</em>: Hinata knows gymnastics?</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery</em>: yeah my mom put me in it until I was like 10</p><p> </p><p><em>BestSenpai: </em>Please show us! Then maybe Kiyoko would notice me!</p><p> </p><p><em>Yamaguchi</em>: Isn't Kiyoko a lesbian?</p><p> </p><p><em>Kiyoko</em>: that is correct</p><p> </p><p><em>BestSenpai</em>: Kiyoko!  :D</p><p> </p><p><em>Kiyoko</em>: Tanaka, I'm already dating someone</p><p> </p><p><em>BestSenpai</em>: What?!! )':</p><p> </p><p><em>Yachi</em>: She's dating me</p><p> </p><p><em>RollingThunder</em>: we're getting off topic</p><p> </p><p><em>BestSenpai</em>: yeah! hinata show us ur skills</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery</em>: gdi I thought u guys forgot</p><p> </p><p><em>Dadchi</em>: if hinata isnt comfortable showing us don't force him</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery</em>: it's fine daichi</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery</em>: I need to work on my skills anyways</p><p> </p><p><em>RollingThunder</em>: yes!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>After Practice</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>BestSenpai</em>: Holy shit hinata ur flexable!</p><p> </p><p><em>Sugamama: </em>It explains his jumping skills at least</p><p> </p><p><em>Asahi: </em>Hey what's this?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>humanbattery has changed Asahi's name to JesusOurSavior</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Kageyama: </em>pfft</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>humanbattery has changed Kageyama's name to milkboi</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>milkboi: </em>Change it back dumbass!</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>make me </p><p> </p><p><em>Tsukishima: </em>Never thought I'd see the day where the shrimp talks back to the king, but here we are</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>humanbattery has changed Tsukishima's name to lamppost</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Dadchi: </em>I-</p><p> </p><p><em>RollingThunder: </em>BCKAOIQYFBSVAGU</p><p> </p><p><em>Yamaguchi: </em>Nice one Hinata!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>humanbattery has changed Yamaguchi's name to Llamaguchi</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Llamaguchi: </em>I thought I was safe :(</p><p> </p><p><em>lamppost: </em>thats what you get you traitor</p><p> </p><p><em>Sugamama: </em>Hinata you never explained WHY you were in gymnasticsgymnastics</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>umm....</p><p> </p><p><em>Sugamama: </em>If you don't want to tell us that's fine! Don't worry about it</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>eh might as well tell u. U guys deserve to know</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>im trans ftm</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>my mom put me in when I was little because that's what all the girls were doing in my class so...</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>so that's it</p><p> </p><p><em>RollingThunder: </em>and if any of you hurt my boyfriend I will personally come to ur house and eat ur kneecaps, then give u to oikawa</p><p> </p><p><em>Sugamama: </em>Oh! I'm sorry if you felt pushed to tell us Hinata! Just know that me and Daichi support you!</p><p> </p><p><em>Llamaguchi: </em>Don't worry about anything Hinata! The team supports you!</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>thanks guKvshCvgkav+6$&amp;@?9™¢Π£×~{¢ \°¢°=Hdsuaidbw</p><p> </p><p><em>Llamaguchi: </em>Is he okay? </p><p> </p><p><em>lamppost: </em>it looks like he had a stroke</p><p> </p><p><em>BestSenpai: </em>OAJXOAJXBSHAISJDJDB I CANT FUCKING B R E A T H E</p><p> </p><p><em>Sugamama: </em>what happened?</p><p> </p><p><em>BestSenpai: </em>I was just walking to the vending machine and I saw Hinata F L Y down the stairs. Imma go check if he's good</p><p> </p><p><em>Yachi: </em>Oh no is he okay!?</p><p> </p><p><em>milkboi: </em>dumbass probably broke a bone or something</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>fucj u Baksyamq i fewl great</p><p> </p><p><em>lamppost: </em>and the shrimp lives</p><p> </p><p><em>BestSenpai: </em>HOW ARE YOU TYPING HINATANDDHUAIDVD</p><p> </p><p><em>Dadchi: </em>What do you mean how?</p><p> </p><p><em>BestSenpai: </em>Hinata broke 7 of his FINGERS</p><p> </p><p><em>BestSenpai: </em>I don't understand why he broke nothing else but he won't go to the nurses</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>i feel great</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>never felt better actually</p><p> </p><p><em>milkboi: </em>ill give you extra tosses if u go to the nurse </p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>suddenly my legs have the urge to walk towards the nurses office :D</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter cause I enjoyed writing. If u guys have any topics u want a chapter to be about just tell me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family Drama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't know how to summarize this</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for the short chapter, I hope u enjoy anyways</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>humanbattery: </em>hey guys is I legal to stab someone </p><p> </p><p><em>Dadchi: </em>I- no it's not. Why would you need to know this</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>this guy said I was really short and started calling me a lot of things, so I want to stab his shins so he can be at my level</p><p> </p><p><em>BestSenpai: </em>That's genius</p><p> </p><p><em>RollingThunder: </em>This is why I'm dating u Who</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>im hurt</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>so ur not dating me for my good looks</p><p> </p><p><em>RollingThunder: </em>u know i love u for both</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>awww ily too</p><p> </p><p><em>lamppost</em>: Get a room</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>fuck off</p><p> </p><p><em>Sugamama: </em>Language!</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>Sorry mom</p><p> </p><p><em>Sugamama: </em>classes are staring guys, put your phones away</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>After School, No Practice Day</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>fuck</p><p> </p><p><em>milkboi: </em>what is it this time dumbass</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>my dads here</p><p> </p><p><em>Yachi: </em>shouldnt that be good?</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>Yachi</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>My friend</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>my father is a homophobic, transphobic, abusive piece of trash</p><p> </p><p><em>Yachi: </em>Oh I'm Sorry!</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>its fine, u didn't know</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>hey Kageyama, hes currently yelling at me, so should I do the stare thing u said was creepy?</p><p> </p><p><em>milkboi: </em>yes then maybe that ass hat will leave u alone</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>k just a sec</p><p> </p><p><em>BestSenpai: </em>Hinata if u ever need me to fight your dad for you, you can ask!</p><p> </p><p><em>RollingThunder: </em>Same here Sho!</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>DIGWVEDUAODBDYYEU</p><p> </p><p><em>Daichi: </em>are you okay Hinata!?</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>yes but OH MY GOD that was the best thing I've ever seen.</p><p> </p><p><em>Llamaguchi: </em>what happened</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>I did the creepy stare that Kageyama said to, and my dad look terrified, and he just left</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>oh and we have a little problem</p><p> </p><p><em>milkboi: </em>Jesus what is it this time</p><p> </p><p><em>JesusOurSaviour</em>: I don't know</p><p> </p><p><em>BestSenpai: </em>KSVADYIEBACY</p><p> </p><p><em>RollingThunder: </em>Asahi has finally accepted his role as Jesus Christ</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>k guess no one cares about my problems</p><p> </p><p><em>Sugamama: </em>Its okay Hinata I'll listen</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>thank you</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>so u guys know how I broke 7 of my fingers</p><p> </p><p><em>Dadchi: </em>yes?</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>well....</p><p> </p><p><em>humanbattery: </em>i can't play for three weeks. Doctors order</p><p> </p><p><em>milkboi: </em>WHAT</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. HINATA WHY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata blows out his teammates eardrums.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been trying to update for awhile now, but couldn't think of anything. Take this for now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>12:56 pm</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>humanbattery: </em></strong>uhhdwijsdhhduw</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>humanbattery: </strong></em>still 1 week left till I can playyyyyyyyyyy</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>humanbattery: </strong></em>im gonna fucking die of boredom </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>humanbattery: </em></strong>Oh guess no one cares about my problems ok🙂</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>6:47 pm</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Bestsenpai: </strong></em>hey guys, do u know why Hinata's here?</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Sugamama: </em></strong>what? I thought he wasn't supposed to play?</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>bestsenpai: </strong></em>he isnt. He's just staring at us</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>bestsenpai: </strong></em>wait what is that? Is that a bluetooth speaker or somethiing?</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Sugamama: </em></strong>why are you there anyways Tanaka? </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>bestsenpai: </em></strong>oh me and Noya were just having extra pracyejabdhzuwhqjnfbhwu</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>bestsenpai: </em></strong>OH GOD MY EARS </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>RollingThunder: </em></strong>jshwhskdveusjbfd</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Sugamama: </em></strong>what's happening?!?</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>humanbattery: </em></strong>(:</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Dadchi: </em></strong>that is terrifying </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>bestsenpai: </em></strong>what is that SONG</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lamppost: </strong></em>what song is the idiot play</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>bestsenpai: </em></strong>I DONT KNOW BUT WHATEVER IT IS ITS FROM HELL </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>humanbattery: <a href="https://youtu.be/0rldeojVqtE">revenge</a></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>humanbattery: </strong></em>this is what u get for not responding to my texts earlier </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Sugamama: </em></strong>Hinata </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Sugamama: </em></strong>n o</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Sugamama: </em></strong>we don't need a deaf Tanaka and Noya for our next match</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>humanbattery: </em></strong>(:</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>bestsenpai: </em></strong>oh NO HE TURNED IT UP LOUDER</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>RollingThunder: </strong></em>how did it get louder?!!?kshsbsvsjsj</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Never Give Them Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata and Nishinoya find coffee</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm gonna try and update weekly from here on out. Hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>humanbattery: </strong></em>heyguyshaveyoueverhadcoffeecauseitsamazingandiwouldrecommendittoeverybodyfivestarswoooooothisisgreat</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Sugamama: </strong></em>fess up, who gave Hinata coffee</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>milkboi: </strong></em>....</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Sugamama: </em></strong>Really?!!?</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Dadchi: </strong></em>I'd expect Tanaka, maybe Nishinoya, but not you Kageyama</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>BestSenpai: </strong></em>WHAT HAVE YOU DONE KAGEYFUAIHDUXUWJDV</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>BestSenpai: </em></strong>WOAH. HEY GUYS ITS NISHINOYA! I GPT TANAKSS FHONE! THANKD FIR THR XOFFER KAGTAMS!</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Dadchi: </strong></em>you gave it toto NOYA TOO!</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>milkboi: </em></strong>No I didn't!</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Sugamama: </em></strong>then please explain why Hinata is screaming disney songs and Noya is hanging off Asahi like he's a tree</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>JesusOurSavior: </em></strong>pls help i lost all feeling in my left arm</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>milkboi: </strong></em>okay!</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>milkboi: </em></strong>hinata looked tired this morning, so I bought him some coffee</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>milkboi: </em></strong>this ended up with him hyper and forcing Noya to drink it too</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>lamppost: </em></strong>king i am going to KILL YOU</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>lamppost: </em></strong>the shrimp just ran up behind me and pushed my knees full force out from under</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>lamppost: </em></strong>I asked him why and he said, and I quote</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>lamppost: </em></strong>" You look like a dinosaur, and dinos are scary, so I took ur knees!"</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>lamppost: </em></strong>he then ran away while singing under the sea from the little mermaid</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Dadchi: </em></strong>noya GET DOWN</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>RollingThunder: </em></strong>NEVER</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>humanbattery: </em></strong>Yuuwhatareyoudoinghangingfromtheceiling?!?!thatlooksfuncanitry</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Sugamama: </strong></em>Hinata NO</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>RollingThunder: </strong></em>Pls come up here sho im lonelllly</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>humanbattery: </strong></em>okay!</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>BestSenpai: </em></strong>HOW IS HE CLIMBING UP THE WALL FKSFOSOWKEJRBDB JESUS</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>JesusOurSavior: </em></strong>you called?</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Dadchi: </strong></em>why do i even try at this point?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>